Problem: Tiffany is a gardener. She plants $66$ tulips in a garden. Each row has $11$ tulips. How many rows of tulips did Tiffany plant in the garden?
The number of rows of tulips that Tiffany planted is the total number of tulips that she planted divided by the number of tulips in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $66\text{ tulips} \div 11\text{ tulips per row}$ $66\text{ tulips} \div 11\text{ tulips per row} = 6\text{ rows}$